1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a railway truck and more particularly to a detach-safe connection between transversely disposed transom members and side frames of a single axle railway truck to maintain the side frames and the transom members in a substantially squared relationship.
2. Prior Art
Present design of a single axle railway truck generally include a single wheelset of which the outer end portions are journaled intermediate the ends of a pair of laterally spaced side frames. Each of the side frames is provided with a longitudinally extending body including a pair of transversely and inwardly projecting load carrying brackets located at the opposite ends of the body. A swingable arm is suspended from each of the brackets to support a transverse crosstie member.
Each end of the crosstie member generally has provided thereon a resilient support on which cross channels are supported. The cross channels support the underframe or center sill of a railway car body disposed thereon.
The single axle railway truck is designed to effectively transfer static and dynamic forces of the car body to the resilient devices through the cross channels, and from the cross channels to the side frames through the crosstie members, the swing arms and the load carrying brackets. The forces on the side frames are thus transferred to the journaled wheelset onto the rail. The laterally spaced side frames are maintained in a squared relationship by transversely disposed transom member means. The ends of a transom members are fixedly secured by welding or similar means to a pair of transversely and inwardly projecting and longitudinally aligned pads formed on the inside wall of the side frames. Brake linkages, shock absorbing devices and other truck accessories may be carried by the transoms to provide an effectively operating railway truck.
For a more detailed description of the single axle railway truck, reference is made to co-pending U.S. patent applications having Ser. Nos. 302,217 and 313,945 filed on Sept. 14, 1981 and Oct. 22, 1981 respectively and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The single axle truck as generally described above is subject to a wide range of static and dynamic forces during operation. For instance, when a truck is negotiating a turn, the side frames may experience relative longitudinal movement which results in bending and torsional stresses on the transoms. These stresses are transferred to the side frames through the connections with the transoms.
Heretofore the transoms have been connected to the side frames by means of a double butt weld to accommodate the various stresses associated with the normal operation of a railway truck. However, such connection may be subject to excessive stress under severe operating conditions tending to cause the transom to separate from the side frames. In addition it necessitates the use of extensive fixturing to align the side frames and transoms during welding and requires exacting welding procedures and inspection.